


Loves Me, Loves Me Not

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 Sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Destiel High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Me, Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> of-cats asked:If you're still doing the thing.. Destiel+high school omg

Castiel leaned against his locker, and woefully at the crowd of   
football players on the other side of the hall, at the center of which   
was a certain fair haired, green eyed, incredibly gorgeous jock.

"Still crushing on my brother, huh Cas" asked Sam Winchester, causing   
Castiel to jump, “You know you could just talk to him" Sam said as he   
leaned in closer “I happen to know that he may have a crush on his   
little brother’s best friend" he mock whispered, grinning.

Castiel laughed, because, well Dean Winchester would never have a crush   
on him… although, it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him some time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was harder than I thought it would be


End file.
